The Vongola Family
by Soul of The World
Summary: The ordinary people are getting suspicious. Dame-Tsuna is getting popular...Okay, maybe a bit too popular. And Tsuna is showing it unconsciously. Finally, its payback time. Family Fluff. No pairings.
1. Sasagawa Kyoko

**Summary **: The ordinary people are getting suspicious, Dame-Tsuna is getting a bit popular... Okay, maybe a little bit too popular. They're ranging from love at first sight, the weird and the plain insane. And Tsuna is showing it to them unconsciously. Finally, its pay back time.

**Everyone, I just want to say, this is not romance, there are no pairings. There are also OCs here but don't worry, they're minor characters, probably telling from their view. **

**And reminders:**

"Speaking"

_Thinking/Flashback_

_"Past Speaking"  
_

**No accusing me if your parents or relatives think you're getting cuckoo just because you laugh by yourselves, just like mine. I'll make this simple:**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine, nor is it yours, we're just borrowing it. (maybe)  
**

**Okay, let's start!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Sasagawa Kyoko

* * *

Kirisano dropped his ice cream in shock.

_I did not just see that._

In front of him is the most horrible scene in his whole 14 years.

Allow me to explain.

* * *

_Kirisano stretched his arm up. He just came from the arcade with his friends and is now going home. It was weekends so there was no school. Just before lunch so the sun was still high in the sky but its fairly cool. He's on the mood to get something sweet and went to the nearest stand, which is an ice cream stand._

_He picked the chocolate on cone. He paid for it and started the path to home, at the other side of the third street supermarket.  
_

_While he was walking, he spotted a certain orange haired girl leaning on a wall.  
_

_He raised his hand to wave but stopped midway when he noticed someone else with her.  
_

_Someone very familiar and popular for being no-good and useless.  
_

_Someone nicknamed Dame-Tsuna.  
_

_"Tsuna-kun!"  
_

_"Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry, the line to the takoyaki stand was a bit long. I'm sorry if you waited." said Tsuna, panting.  
_

_"No, it's okay! Thanks for buying it for me." Kyoko smiled.  
_

_Tsuna blushed and scratched the back of his head.  
_

_"So? Is there something you want to ask, Kyoko-chan?"  
_

_Kirisano's jaw dropped with what happened next. Namimori Middle School's idol blushed. At Dame-Tsuna. At Dame-Tsuna. Yes, I did not accidentally typed it twice, I did it purposely.  
_

_She tip toed to reach Tsuna's right ear, which isn't much, to whisper while giving him something.  
_

_When they both pulled away, they smiled at each other.  
_

_Then Kyoko did another surprising thing.  
_

_She hugged him.  
_

_By the neck.  
_

_That's when he dropped his ice cream._

* * *

Our beloved Tsuna just can't believe his luck, its Saturday and his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko asked him out, well, just to talk but at least he escaped hell (for a few minutes) to be with his long time crush, right?

"So? Is there something you want to ask, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko blushed at him and he only thought one thing. _Kyoko-chan is so cute._

She tiptoed to him and he thought they were going to kiss so he closed his eyes unconsciously and waited.

"Happy Birthday Tsuna-kun." she whispered.

"Eh?" his eyes widened. He felt something touching his hands and looked down. On his hands sat a small orange box with a white ribbon. Simple enough but treasure for him. So he whispered back, "Thank you, Kyoko-chan."

They both pulled away and smiled at each other. The she hugged him.

"Be careful, Tsuna-kun. And thank you too, for protecting us."

At first, Tsuna blushed and hesitated, then he relaxed and hugged he back. "I'll remember it."

Meanwhile, Kirisano wobbled home, creating a small misunderstanding in his head. He never knew Dame-Tsuna was that popular.

* * *

**Okay, before you start thinking this is 27K, you are wrong. You could think that, of course but I made this with no pairings policy. Just pure friendship and family fluff and, of course, sweet revenge on those who bullied my-ahem, sorry, _our_ beloved Tuna Fish.**

**What else...**

**Oh, the hint:  
**

**_Tsuna spit out the food and watched as it sizzled on the ground._  
**

**So...  
**

**Did  
**

**You  
**

**See  
**

**That  
**

**Pretty  
**

**Blue  
**

**Button  
**

**There  
,**

**It  
**

**Wants  
**

**Attention  
**

**So  
**

**Click  
**

**It  
**

**\/  
.**


	2. Bianchi

**Summary : **The ordinary people are getting suspicious, Dame-Tsuna is getting a bit popular... Okay, maybe a little bit too popular. They're ranging from love at first sight, the weird and the plain insane. And Tsuna is showing it to them unconsciously. Finally, its pay back time.

**Okay, I don't want starting all over again but its needed. This probably the first time I'm enthusiastic or so hyper, for those simple minded ones, in writing a story. Probably because of your reviews or just the sweet taste of revenge.**

**Anyway I just want to thank the following people who story alerted me while I write the songs I'm currently listening now (trust me, its interesting). Ready, set, go!  
**

(_Reborn Blues_)Mischievously, Konhanita, silent-insaneminako, SkylarkOfTheMoon, Inoko-chi, ellen neah, KitsuneNaru, pokermaniac039, Crazyapple123, Metue, AoiToriSky3, (_Believe in You_) Ceramicpizza, Lazycat5, Shi T3shi, Aquamarine Lacus

**So, this are the authors who story alerted me, next are the ones who clicked favorite story me and, of course, the stories. Ready, set, go!  
**

(_Akashi_) Akanama Nera, Mischievously, PrideHunny, ellaraine08, ChiNoYuki, Hayate the Soul Reaper, lina1562, SleepieBye, SioQu, Chrome Nagi Dokuro, (_Kie Nai Negai_) doremishine itsuko, KuroShiroNeko-chan, Lazycat5

**And lastly, the one who reviewed! Let's see how fast I write. Ready, set, go!**

(_Kokou no Pride_)

IceCream9523 : Thank you, I know, right?

ellaraine08 : I love yo- sorry, I mean, I like the story too.

silent-insaneminako : Probably a lot of insane events, but we can't help it, we just love our beloved Tsuna! Thanks for the delivery!

(_End Res_)

Inoko-chi : Of course! Because everyone loves Tsuna! Family or not! Even us stalkers love him!

Hayate The Soul Reaper: Yes, I know, it's just only a few write stories like this so I enjoyed writing this one.

lina1562 : Thanks! Hahahaha! I love people!

Mia : Thanks too, I can't seem to lengthen it. But... I never knew it would spread to Germany!

(_Horizon_)

Yuu3 : Even if you kill me, I'll still hunt you and give the next chapter. *evil laugh* And haunt you.

codenumber6 : Here is your serving, anything else, master?

Stargazer : Hahahaha! I knew it! I hypnotized all of you! Hahahaha! I'm going crazy, am I?

Hibari Kyoya : Wow, two places at once. Answer the below question and you'll get it.

Gokudera Hayato : ...I'm sorry, Gokudera, please forgive me for what you'll read.

(_Kioku no Hate_)

Sawada Tsunayoshi : I can't have my- sorry, our cute Tuna-Fish sad because he can't have revenge right? But Don't worry, we all love you!

saruko : I like how you review! Me too! I want to be... hmm... The Varia! Now that's riot!

Chrome Nagi Dokuro : Hehe... That's because the great Soul-sama loves all readers and more love for KHR characters! IlovethemIlovethemIlovethe- *something hits head* (Would you continue already!)

(_Burning Prayer_)

kisa : I already have! Now, I have blood loss from nose bleeding!...Joke! Actually its dehydration from crying and snot dripping!

doremishine itsuko : It's so funny right? Maybe. I never new ore-sama have a sense of humor! Thanks!

Metue : If you give me more reviews, I'll update more. Hehehe...

(_YELL_)

Swanfrost15 : Hmm...I love this song! I feel shudders on my body, is the cuteness getting to me?

feressaloveyaoi : I vote for KHR! Me first! It's my interesting plot! Grrr... Bwahahaha! Thank you for the encouragement!

aLittleBlue : I know, I hug my enormous Tsuna stuff toy at night, you know...

mangopudding : Yes, my greatest weapon, the one I laugh at the most at the enemy's stupidity. Ah~ Truly is the wonder of misunderstanding.

**Okay, the thank yous are finished, now a small game, Anyone who reads this could participate if they want to. This are the rules, see the words up there that are italicized and in parenthesis? The one even in the story alert and favorite story? Those are the titles of songs, now the top 10 who first reviewed and knows where those songs are from will get special hint when I reply back, don't answer the ones who sang it, answer the ones where they where sang at! Answer using the review button please.**

**And now, the reminders, I repeat this is a no pairing story, just family fluff. There are also OCs but don't worry, they're just minor characters. No need to remember their names (ouch).  
**

**Then my way of writing:  
**

"Speaking"

_Thinking/Flashback_

_"Past Speaking"_**  
**

**It's pretty much simple. And please review. I accept advices and compliments. No flames please. And the usual...  
**

**Katekyo Himan Reborn is mine, but only in my dreams. So I'll only say this to you, let's keep dreaming people!**

**Now, start!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Bianchi

* * *

_"Happy Birthday Tsuna-kun, let's get married!"_

_"Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna drooled. "Yaaay~ I'm finally going to be married to Kyoko-chan~"_

_"Look Tsuna-kun, there's something in the sky."_

_Tsuna looked upward happily and squinted from the brightness, there is something in the sky. And it's falling. Something green, something familiar, something like-_

"OOOOOWWWW!" Tsuna rolled left and right in his bed from the pain and was kicked off the bed. Literally, by the head actually. "REBORN!" He yelled when he sat up from the floor.

"Wake up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn jumped in front of him as he "HIEEE"d. "I have no time for your stupid dreams, you're almost late, Yamamoto and Gokudera are already waiting outside."

"HIEEEE! WHAT? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Tsuna said as he rushed on putting his pants on and the uniform over his head. He ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step. He ran to the kitchen and greeted a "Good morning" to his mom and the others.

"GYAHAHAHHA! Dame-Tsuna is late again!"

"Lambo, no eat with mouth full."

"Good morning, Tsu-kun."

"Good morning, Tsuna-nii."

He gulped a whole egg and grabbed a toast. He also grabbed his bag as he ran to the door all the while shouting, "I'm going now!"

"Ah, Tsu-kun, wai-" The door closed at the exact moment, the words not heard. "Oh, dear. He forgot his lunch. What should I do?"

"Don't worry, Maman, I'll deliver his lunch, after all, a man cannot forget his mother's love." Bianchi stepped up and offered.

"Thank you,Bianchi. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes Maman, its the least I could do."

Nana nodded and handed the bento to Bianchi. Reborn eyed it and got an evil glint in his eyes. "This might be an interesting past time." he muttered.

Even the children stirred out of his way for fear they might be caught in one of Reborn's plans- no, sorry, I forgot something, _ehem_, **evil** plans.

* * *

It was almost lunch and they were just doing light exercises in PE class when Tsuna shuddered violently and felt something pierce his gut.

"Jyuudaime? Is something wrong?" his ever trusting right-hand man said in a worried tone.

"Eh? Ah, no. Nothing at all." Tsuna laughed stiffly.

"Are you sure, Tsuna? You shivered rather violently. Could you be cold?" asked Yamamoto.

"REALLY? Jyuudaime, do you need to go inside? Could you be getting a fever?"

"No, really, its oka-"

"OI YOU DAMN TEACHER! JYUUDAIME IS COLD SO LET'S STOP THIS STUPID THING! WE NEED TO GET INSIDE!"

"Gokudera, wai-"

"Maa, maa. Lets just go in. Come on, Tsuna, I'll carry you."

"Thanks but-"

"YOU BASEBALL IDIOT! WHY WOULD JYUUDAIME NEED HELP FROM YOU? I COULD HELP HIM BETTER BECAUSE I'M THE RIGHT-HAND MAN."

"As I was saying-"

Yamamoto laughed, for pointless reasons (Really? There's a reason?), as Gokudera continued to argue with him, well, to yell at him actually.

"BASEBALL IDIOT! JYUUDAIME IS GETTING SICK AND ALL YOU DO IS-"

"Hayato." Gokudera froze midway in raising his fist on Yamamoto's face when he heard the womanly voice behind him.

Tsuna also froze and slowly peeked at Gokudera's back to see, in his horror, Bianchi without goggles standing wearing... wait, are those...bloomers?

"HIEEE! BIANCHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?...AND W-W-WEARING THAT?"

Everyone stopped in what they're doing to stare at commotion in front of them, yes, even the teacher. Well, most of them are just staring at the beauty at the back of Gokudera who is talking to Dame-Tsuna. But that was impossible right? She might just be a relative of Yamamoto(Who is just laughing, mind you) or Gokudera(Who is finished being frozen stiff and is just turning around so he won't see his sister's face) or maybe just a fan of them...right?

"Hayato, why don't you want to greet your sister? Maybe a hug?" said the mysterious woman called Bianchi.

"NO." said the brother firmly.

See? No connection to Tsuna at all.

"Now, now Hayato, don't be shy. Give your sister a hug." Bianchi grabbed his cheek and turned it to her quickly. From the sudden shock of seeing the Poison Scorpion's face so close, Gokudera had foam form in his mouth and fainted.

"Gokudera-kun! Hang in there!" Yelled the very worried Tsuna.

"It's okay, Tsuna, Gokudera will be okay, after all, he's strong and always pops back up, right?"

"Yeah... you're right. I'll just wait him to wake up."

"Tsuna, honey, how are you?"

"...Eh?"

"Sweetheart, you forgot your bento in our lovey dovey home. I was worried that you might not be able to eat so I brought it here."

"...Um, thanks? Wait, WHAT? What do you mean?"

_Honey? Sweetheart? Lovey dovey home?_

_Could Dame-Tsuna be dating her?  
_

_Wait, I thought he was dating Sasagawa?_ Thought Kirisano (you know, the one in the last chapter?)

_But- he's 14 and no good!_

His classmates looked dumbstruck that I could currently imagine and now laughing my ass off.

"How could you forget that? We lived in the same house for days now!"

"Yeah, with mom, I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta and Reborn!"

"I only went here to give your lunch to you since you forgot it at home... Ah, I need to go somewhere now, goodbye my love~" she pushed the bento to Tsuna, ran and jumped over a fence.

Everyone was silent, excluding Yamamoto and his laughs, that you could hear the wind blowing.

The bell rang and snapped the teacher out. He stumbled for his whistle and blew it. "C-C-Class dismissed."

"Jyuudaime? Is she gone now?"

"Yes, Gokudera-kun, yes, along with some of my sanity."

Yamamoto just laughed, as usual. They changed and rushed to the rooftop where they sat on the ground, opened their bento and took a bite.

Tsuna spit out the food and watched as it sizzled on the ground. Of course, along with some part of the cement.

"I am never going to forget my lunch again, no, I won't forget any **meal **again. Period."

* * *

"Did I do good, my love?"

"Yes, Bianchi, you did great."

"My beloved Reborn, I'm so glad~"

Reborn only smirked as he replayed the earlier events on the monitor. _Finally, more blackmail material. Not like I'll ever run out of it._

* * *

**So? How was it? Was it funny? Boring? Or Cliche? Please tell me. Any advice is okay. Please review! Did you enjoy? Is it too OOC?**

**JUST TELL ME! And the game above too people! Don't forget to read that! The top 10 who answered first will be given a special hint! But the normal hint is here:  
**

**_I never thought that father is so much an idiot to teach him this._  
**

**How was my bullying of the characters?**

**Look left while reading this.  
**

**Look right while reading this.  
**

**Look at your back, what is that there?  
**

**Look up, is that the light or the stars?  
**

**Look down, is anyone grabbing your foot?  
**

**Look at the front, are those words?**

**Scroll down more.  
**

**Wait  
,**

**Is  
**

**That  
**

**What  
**

**I  
**

**Think  
**

**It  
**

**Is  
?**

**The  
**

**Pretty  
**

**Blue  
**

**Button  
**

**Wants  
**

**To  
**

**Be  
**

**Clicked  
**

**So  
**

**Click  
**

**It  
**

**\/  
.**


	3. Basil

**Summary **: The ordinary people are getting suspicious, Dame-Tsuna is getting a bit popular... Okay, maybe a little bit too popular. They're ranging from love at first sight, the weird and the plain insane. And Tsuna is showing it to them unconsciously. Finally, its pay back time.

**Thank you for the people who reviewed again! I'm so glad! So I'll write the ones who reviewed :**

silent-insaneminako : Oh no! Of course not! Reborn is not that evil. He's more evil! Thanks for reviewing again!

long live marshmallows : Thank you! I also read your stories! They're really great! I feel sorry for him too... Especially Gokudera. Would you know the reason why?

feressaloveyaoi : I don't know what to say, Reborn really is evil. Oh, wait. I did say something! Yay~

mangopudding : Like they said, don't judge the book by its cover... sorry, was that wrong? I mean, finish first before judging.

Metue : Trust me, I will do more than that. *evil laugh*

Yuu3 : Yes, I will haunt you, till the end of the earth. No, until you go to hell, or heaven, or just afterlife. And I'll still write even if I died. *spooky music*

Hayate The Soul Reaper : Don't worry, I'm always disturbed! Physically and mentally! Okay, maybe not physically, I'm fit! And your request, well, you have to wait for me to think of more ideas! Just PM me about it and I'll give my opinions and maybe I might include it in my story!

ezcap1st : No, of course not! My sanity didn't come with Tsuna. OH. NO. Actually, it disappeared a year ago! Haha!

Mischievously : Thank you! And thanks to my brother for that idea, though he never really praised me and I still love him (Don't say that to his face). Also comment to how I point it now! My father recommended it!

Inoko-chi : *british accent* Yes, young chap! Ma'm Bianchi really is great! I am sure our lovely Tsu-chan is now traumatized. Let's see, some time in the great future, that will be the talk of the underworld Vongola website!

The Neo Productions : ... *cry* Thank you! ... I ran out of ideas.

Stargazer : Revenge is sweet everybody, in this site, its like taking a candy from a baby. *insane laugh*

**Then the ones who story alerted me and favorite story this :  
**

mangopudding, BeyondMyReach, Lacri Osa, Twix03, Kirimi-1999, long live marshmallows, Rosii, Amaya Ishimoto, Erzazel, 3ls, The Neo Productions, acomediadoserros, Lexie-chan94, starred, SullyWullybunny, narutopower1991 and Hoshi Yuhi

**Finished! I seem to be in a hurry now right? Yeah, I am! That's because I should put my goals of reviews higher. Sheesh! All of you reviewed faster than expected!  
**

**And now, the ones every fanfiction author knows : Akira Amano owns us-I MEAN Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
**

**On your march. Set. BANG!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Basil

* * *

4 girls walked by the Third Street of the peaceful Namimori. It was a holiday so there was no school and they gathered a meeting to have some girl time.

"Did you know? I heard Mochida-sempai won the kendo tournament yesterday?" Someone named Kiraya declared.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, I was there myself!" pipped in a girl, her name is Ruruko.

"Is Mochida-sempai really that great?" asked someone named Yona.

"Didn't you see him? He was so hot!" (oh, gosh, I hate using that word)

"Dame-Tsuna beat him up!"

"I saw that. The guy who's running around in underwear?"

* * *

"Um, excuse me-"

* * *

"Yeah, you know, the one who confessed to Kyoko in his boxers?"

"I was there when that happened."

"Ew, what a pervert."

* * *

"Ah, wait-"

* * *

"Yeah, I don't want that to happen to me, though I'd consider it if it was Yamamoto."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"And hey, did you know- Kyaaah!" Ruruko stopped mid short when she bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"Ruruko!"

"Did it hurt?" Her friend fussed on her.

"Of course it hurt! I just fell on my butt!" she snapped to her friends. "And you! Where the hell do you- wow." she stopped again when she faced the one she bumped into.

"Art thou alright, young lady?" said a boy by their age. He held out a hand to help her up, even her friends are mesmerized by the bishounen in front of them.

Ruruko took his hand and stood up blushing. "Thanks."

Then everyone was shocked when he suddenly kneeled. "My ladies, I have heard thy speakings of my master's son. It seems that thou knows of him."

_Son? Who? Mochida-senpai?_

"Um, yes. What is it do you want to know?" answered Yona. _  
_

Ruruko shot her a glare then gazed softly at the boy. "You could ask me anything." she said in a sweet voice.

The boy smiled, seemingly not affected. "Would thy tell me what happened in his life?"

The girls now have hearts in their eyes. "Please stand up. I'll tell you all the great things about him."

"Thank you."

"Let's see... Mochida-sempai is so smart, he's great at kendo too. He's handsome and kind..."

The young boy had a confused look on his face. _Who is Mochida?_

"But Dame-Tsuna once defeated him..."

_Sawada-dono?_

"And I forgot, what was your name again? And your contact number, I'll tell you more."

"Ah, sorry. My name is-"

"Basil!"

Everyone turned at the source of the voice to fine Tsuna shocked and lifting some grocery bags.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil ran to him and gave him a deep bow.

_Wha-_

"Basil, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy!" said a very frantic Tsuna.

"Master gave me a mission to observe thee and know thy life. He said that in Japan it is good to know thy Family closely so he gave me a task."

"Task?" _I never thought is so much an idiot to teach him this._

"Yes, he said its traditional."

Tsuna wanted to yell "Traditional my ass!" so much but argued in his mind.

While the group of girls, felt ignored and ashamed they where telling the wrong information. But what overpowered it was the feeling of jealousy and curiosity. _Why is someone like him talking to Dame-Tsuna? I thought his father was a construction worker!_

Tsuna sighed. "Fine, let's go home, my mom's cooking stew today so feel free to come along. I'm sure mom would be happy." he smiled.

Basil brightened up more, in the girl's eyes, he looked like a sun. Which Basil is not, he's rain.

"I'll help thee, Sawada-dono." he reached for a bag and took it before Tsuna could protest. They walked away from the frozen girls without sparring a glance.

_So his name is Basil~_

_It truly is love at first sight.  
_

_Wow~_

As they disappeared in the distance, the girls snapped out of their minds.

"I want to date him...

"Yeah, me too."

"Wait, he's gone!"

"Wha-?"

Ruruko looked around and can't find him.

"Awww...At least I have his number!"

"What! Really?"

"Yeah, I- He didn't tell me!"

The girls went into despair and just walked home. Then they thought of something.

"Let's ambush Dame-Tsuna tomorrow!"

* * *

Back at home, Tsuna felt a shiver up his spine. _Maybe I am getting sick._

* * *

"But Dame-Tsuna has bodyguards!"

"Eh?

"Yamamoto and Gokudera?"

"Since when did they became bodyguards?"

"Dunno, I just thought that because they always stick together. They act like they're going to be attacked every second."

"Do you think Basil-san is Tsuna's brother?"

"That's a sick joke."

Then they noticed something.

"Hmmm? Kiraya, why aren't you talking?"

Everyone looked at they're now silent friend. Kiraya snapped her head up with a disturbed expression on her face. "Everyone, I think I'm going crazy."

"Why?"

"That time when Dame-Tsuna smiled at Basil?"

"Yeah?"

"For a second there, I thought he looked cute and I was seeing flowers in the background."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That is a sick joke."

* * *

**How was it? Weird? Cliche? Normal? Boring? Interesting? Advices are welcome! No flames please! Gosh! Readers today, are really, really fast! thank you!**

**Hint :  
**

**_All I felt while running was the lust for my blood at my back._**

* * *

**_In brightest day, in blackest night,_**

**_No evil shall escape my sight_**

**_Let those who worship evil's might,_**

**_You don't need a coupon,  
_**

**_Just press The Review Button!_**

**_\\\\\\/  
_**

**_\\\\\/  
_**

**_\\\\/  
_**

**_\\\/  
_**

**_\\/  
_**

**_\/  
_**

**_\/_**


	4. Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro

**Summary **: The ordinary people are getting suspicious, Dame-Tsuna is getting a bit popular... Okay, maybe a little bit too popular. They're ranging from love at first sight, the weird and the plain insane. And Tsuna is showing it to them unconsciously. Finally, its pay back time.

**Okay, everyone, I'll make the opening quick. The reminders, this is a no pairing story, just family fluff. There are also OCs but they're just minor characters. I'm hurrying up now because you're all fast at reviewing. Thanks to :**

silent- insaneminako : I know! I always imagine Tsuna with a background of flowers! Thanks for reviewing!

Anello di Tempesta : Why do they always ignore it right? And yes, its the effect of reading on your phone. Thanks!

Yuu3 : First you want to kill me, second you want me to haunt you and now you love me? Are you pregnant or just mentally unstable? But I'll think of your confession. Thanks for the review!

Hisawa Kana : Is it because of Basil? The girls shame? My revenge? Tsuna? Or is it because I'm a bad parent? I bet on he last one. Thanks for reviewing!

Lya3 : Please don't blame Tsuna for revenge! I'm just making him do it unconsciously! But this is your answer to the guess, you got it half-right! Congratulations! Thanks for reviewing!

long live marshmallows : Yes, actually, those girls would show up here! But only for a second. Thanks again!

YaoiFreak1022 : Yes, who wouldn't if that happened to you? I would break down from that...Joke! Thanks for reviewing!

Kaze-07 : *blush* Thanks...after reading that, I really don't know what to say. So I'll just thank you. Thank you. But concerning the way I remind, let's give a round of applause to my bro and dad! *claps* Thanks again!

mellisa : Hai, mistress! Anything else? Then the payment is a review today. Thanks!

Inoko-chi : Yay! You reviewed again too! Its one of Basil's good points, what Tsuna calls "His father's idiotic teachings" makes girls fall in love with him! Plus I can't deny both their cuteness! That's fobidden for me! Thanks!

Then the ones I can't reply to because this would be really long :

kagamine0410, Fantasy-Magician, metue, saruko, AkaiNamida, Miyanoai, Stargazer, Miyanoai, WackyLacky, Suzyn, shoujogirlfan, feressaloveyaoi, Twelfth Legion, Pewter Queen, UploaderToo, HibariLover11, Aubrey09, Strange-Company, Tsunayoshi 4 ever, Rilliane, Dementra, Yuukii Hiime, Blueberryxn, Inet43, Aki Sou, Miyanoai, WackyLacky, Technotonic, Furryfuzzy, chibi-alaude-chan, Seithr-Kairy, lolotjeh, Wendy Sawada, Hisawa Kana, SkyCieloLe Ciel, Inet43, Asuki -The Infinite Archive, mangopudding, hayase-sama and Hayate The Soul Reaper

**Okay! Finished! I'm in a hurry because my laptop broke down last night and I didn't save the file. Anyway, the disclaimer:**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not ours, we're only just borrowing it. But this story is mine folks!  
**

**Okay,** **start! **

* * *

Chapter 4 : Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

_I never knew my life would end this way. _He bumped into a student who shouted "Hey!" before moving away when he saw the people behind him. _Lucky bastards. Actually I knew I would end up dead, but I imagined it more on the hands of Reborn if he killed me (read: massacre) than Hibari and Mukuro!_

"Good thing you know, Tsuna."

_Yeah, Reborn would most likely kill me more than- _"HIEEE! Reborn!" Tsuna abruptly stopped.

"Ciaossu!"

"Don't 'Ciaossu' me, Reborn! You're at fault why I ended up this way!" Tsuna angrily snapped at his torturer/demon/tutor sitting atop his head in a sports uniform.

"You'd better hurry up, Dame-Tuna, I mean Tsuna. Your attackers are going to catch up with you." he deadpanned.

Tsuna looked back to see the said people really catch up to him. He shouted a "HIEEE!" Before running again.

"25 mph, not bad Tsuna, you definitely got better since last time. But, this is still not enough. Go faster, Dame-Tsuna, if you don't want to die."

"BUT THIS IS MY FASTEST!"

Reborn fired a blank shot to the air. In a new strength Tsuna didn't know, he ran faster.

Should I explain what happened? Then, I'll start.

* * *

_Once upon a midnight, a young boy by the name of Kyouske walked the streets of Namimori to look for a vending machine. It was a peaceful night then, until that time. He heard noises around the corner where he decided to go. Being curious, he eavesdropped._

_"Please don't fight here! We might disturb the neighbors!" shouted a voice he recognized as Dame-Tsuna's.  
_

_"Kufufufu, oya, oya, Skylark-kun, why are you getting in my way of taking Tsunayoshi's body?" said a mysterious voice.  
_

_Kyouske's only expression was the 'WTH?' and a blush on his cheeks.  
_

_"I'll bite you to death, pineapple hebivore." Kyouske shivered when he heard the voice, the impossible to forget, traumatizing voice of the dreaded prefect of Namimori Middle school which, coincidentally, where Kyouske goes to.  
_

_"Kufufufu, Skylark-kun, are you jealous?" replied an irritated voice.  
_

_At that moment, Kyouske ran away as far as possible because he knew in his guts that something bad is going to happen, no, screw his guts, something is going to happen if you piss off a Hibari Kyoya.  
_

_He ran, vending machine mission forgotten, and ran faster especially when he heard sounds of explosion and faint sound of "HIEEE!" in the distance.  
_

_When he got home and collapsed on his bed, he can't sleep. Who wouldn't if you heard the conversation of "Take Tsunayoshi's body..." "I'll bite you to death..." and "Are you jealous?..." from three guys, two he knows and goes to school with?_

* * *

_In the morning, Kyouske wobbled trough class and plopped down on his seat while a hit his head on the table.  
_

_"Dude are you oka- Woah, you are so not okay." his classmate by the name of Dan exclaimed.  
_

_Kyouske's face was what they call, a nightmare. his eyes are bloodshot, with bags underneath. His face was pale and his hair is messy. "Yeah, I had a sleepless night."  
_

_"What happened? Did you watch a scary movie or something?"  
_

_"No." He looked around quickly. He signaled his friend to come closer and whispered, "You see, it happened like this..." When he finished his story, he watched his friend's face changed from a shocked, to WTF? to embarrased to a smug look. "Please don't tell, I don't want Hibari-san to bite me to death."  
_

_His friend mumbled a "Sure, sure." as he walked away. By the time the morning bell rang, the story already circled the whole school. Kyouske could only wonder how fast could gossip go._

* * *

_After a sleepless night of shouting and getting injured in the fight last night, Tsuna walked the school hallways along with Gokudera and Yamamoto. He noticed that everyone he passed by stopped what they're doing and stared at him. Even Gokudera stopped with his one-sided argument with Yamamoto to yell "STOP F**KING STARRING AT JYUUDAIME AND DO YOUR DAMN JOBS!"  
_

_Yamamoto just laughed and said, "They aren't starring, they're just looking."  
_

_Everyone just sweatdropped.  
_

_When they arrived at the classroom, the room immediately silenced and Tsuna knew something is wrong. Their classmates just stared at him until one of the girls named Yona broke it by bursting into tears. Then all hell broke lose.  
_

_"Is it really true?..."  
_

_"He got Hibari?..."  
_

_"Impossible..."  
_

_"I never knew he was that type..."  
_

_The voices goes on until a girl he recognized as Ruruko said a bit loudly. "First Gokudera and Yamamoto, then Basil-san, now Hibari-san?"  
_

_Everyone stopped to stare at the girl for her proclamation then at Gokudera and Yamamoto. Kyoko stood up and walked towards them.  
_

_"Tsuna-kun...Is it really true?"  
_

_"...What?...True? ...What?"  
_

_Kyoko blushed and glanced at the redder Chrome. "They said...gulp...That you were dating...um...Hibari-san."  
_

_The three froze in shock. Especially Tsuna who looked blank. "...Eh?" Then they heard the loud sound of another door opening at the other side of the room. Stood there is a pissed off Hibari Kyoya holding a bloodied tonfas from his earlier victims.  
_

_"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"  
_

_Then mist filled the room and out emerged a very irritated and ashamed Rokudo Mukuro. "I'm going to scar him for life."  
_

_When they spotted him, Tsuna started shivering wildly. "HIEEE! No, no, its not my fault. Wai-" Gokudera and Yamamoto positioned themselves in front of him.  
_

_Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere and landed on a table between them. "Wait." Hibari and Mukuro stopped but continued glaring at him. Tsuna felt relieved. "Actually, there was a misunderstanding." Tsuna was now happy. Hibari and Mukuro now stared at the Arcobaleno. "Tsuna aren't dating any of them."  
_

_Tsuna nodded. "Yes, that's right."  
_

_"The truth is, they're just his suitors, he didn't say yes to any of them yet, right Tsuna?"  
_

_Tsuna nodded again. "Yeah, a misunder- WAIT, NO! I didn't- not yet- no-they never!"  
_

_Reborn fired a shot at the left of Tsuna who missed him in a hair's breath. "I'm not finished yet. And Gokudera and Yamamoto isn't Tsuna's suitors."  
_

_"Jyuudaime, is it true they confessed to you?"  
_

_"Hahaha, I knew you were cute but I only treat you as friend and family, Tsuna."  
_

_"No- They never- They wouldn't- I'm straight!"  
_

_"If Jyuudaime says so, he's straight! He's turning the prefect and pineapple-head down!"  
_

_"And Gokudera and Yamamoto are actually dating."  
_

_"HELL YEAH! JYUUDAIME IS TURNING THEM DOWN AND ME AND BASEBALL FREAK ARE ACTUALLY DATI- WHAT THE F*CK!" Gokudera blushed and yelled a lot of curses as everyone gasped. Even Tsuna's mouth dropped open.  
_

_"Hahaha, I never knew we were dating, Gokudera, hahaha."  
_

_"WE AREN'T, YOU IDIOT BASEBALL FREAK!"  
_

_"I'm sorry, Gokudera but I can't accept your feelings so..."  
_

_"NO! I JUST GOT INTO THE FLOW. Jyuudaime, me and that idiot are not dating. I'm straight too." Gokudera pleaded to his Jyuudaime.  
_

_"Its okay, Gokudera, Reborn got me too, I accidentally went with the flow." He stood straight as he looked at Hibari and Mukuro who's glares intensified. He gulped and stepped forward...and tripped on the foot of a chair. He accidentally pushed a table that hit another table that hit Hibari's side, causing him to trip to Mukuro and he fell on top of him and...well, if you're a fan of shoujo manga, you know what happened. Okay...let's lighten it. Hibari kissed Mukuro on the cheek.  
_

_Everyone gasped. Again. Tsuna now trembled in fear as he watched the so-much-pissed off prefect stand up and a almost-dead-from-shame and traumatized Mukuro from shock of defiling Chrome since, technically, he's just an illusion, stand up that you could see auras of anger and hate behind their backs, glare at him.  
_

_Tsuna let out a loud "HIEE!" as Gokudera could not bear the shock of what he said and Yamamoto was told by Reborn not to be helped because its his special training.  
_

_"It's all your fault, herbivore."  
_

_"You made him defile my Chrome."  
_

_"I'll bite you to death." Hibari raised his tonfas.  
_

_"I'll show you your worst nightmares, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro's trident appeared in his hand.  
_

_With a last "HIEEE!" He ran out of his classroom and on his tail are his most dangerous guardians looking for his blood.  
_

* * *

Tsuna shivered in the cold, but mostly from fear, as he was cornered to the rooftop.

"Kufufufu. No where to run now, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro grinned maniacally.

"You'll pay for what you've done, herbivore."

Tsuna felt like they were both towering over him.

"Wait." A voice rang out. Again, Reborn appeared. "A minute please." He said to the two.

_At least I lived for a minute more._

"Here." He handed Tsuna a paper.

"Um...what am I going to do with this?"

"Write your will."

"...Oh."

"Here, a pen." He handed Tsuna a fountain pen in red and gold with the Vongola crest.

Tsuna looked at it for a moment, the stared at his tutor who had a deadpanned expression before shrugging. _I'm going to die anyway, what use it is if I complained for a more normal pen?_

He wrote his will, which I won't tell you, and signed his name. Reborn handed him another paper full of writing.

"...What's this?"

"A get well note from your classmates."

"That was fast." he scanned it more. "Mom even wrote?"

"She thought its for school."

"...Okay. Tell them I said thanks."

Reborn nodded. He turned to Hibari and Mukuro. "Okay, you could start now."

* * *

At the hospital a few days later, Tsuna lay in bed.

_Of all days, why did he pick getting sick now?_

He grudgingly stared at the bed to his left, to find an asleep Hibari.

_Of all days, why did she pick showing to her brother now?_

He also grudgingly stared at the bed to his right, to find an unconscious Gokudera.

_Why God? Why?_

Tsuna started to tear up especially when he saw the door opening to find Dino, Lambo and I-pin.

_I'm doomed._

* * *

**Is it funny? Weird? Normal? And I want to say, I am not a yaoi fan, I like straight stories but I can't think of anything else so I wrote this remember, this has no pairings, you could think otherwise, of course, but I did this with the purpose of making you laugh. Thank you for your cooperation!**

**If you want candy, I can give some to you.  
**

**If you want a kiss, I could give some to you.  
**

**If you want a scare, I could give some to you.  
**

**But if you want another chapter,  
**

**You have to review.  
**

**Review Review Review  
**

**Review Review ****Review**  


******Review****Review****Review**  


**************Review** **Review****Review**  


******************Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review**  


******************Review** **Review** **Review** **Review**  


******************Review****Review** **Review**  


**********************Review** **Review**  


**********************Review**

**********************Rev  
**

**********************R  
**

**********************.  
**


	5. Dino and Squalo

**Summary **: The ordinary people are getting suspicious, Dame-Tsuna is getting a bit popular... Okay, maybe a little bit too popular. They're ranging from love at first sight, the weird and the plain insane. And Tsuna is showing it to them unconsciously. Finally, its pay back time.

**Yay! A lot reviewed and I got 100 of them! So I'm going to give you all a special 2 chapters! Yay! *claps* And why am I the only one clapping... As you all noticed, I changed the rating from K+ to T because I noticed that I wrote Gokudera's swears and cursing. But I hope you don't mind!  
**

**Then you know what I said at the past chapters so I won't repeat it. Ummm sorry, I mean the next chapter after the next.  
**

**Then the thank yous to the reviews:  
**

silent-insaneminako : When I die, I don't expect Him laughing. Actually, I expect him hiding his laughs. Tsuna's sanity is almost fading away and by the time he became 24, its gone. After all, why do you think he pretended to die? Thanks!

PuroCieloFiamme : Yay! Now this is your reward! Thanks for reviewing!

Anello di Tempesta : Yeah! That was funny for me too but I made it lighter because I like straight characters. Why do you always think I'm writing those things I'm thinking when I haven't even given a hint? Thanks!

cercueil noir : Like I always said, we love our Tuna-Fish so much. Thanks for reviewing!

Aubrey09 : Really? I always feel like its boring. But thanks for the review! Please review again!

.Xx : Thank you! I feel your reviews encourage me. Thanks!

Suzyn : Thank you! Everyone always says that. I love that part too. And Tsuna is just charming like that, though I like him straight. Thanks!

Nadifatheotaku : I finished the next chapter! Yay~ And even if you're rude, don't worry, you motivate me! Thanks! I'll accept your review no matter how rude it is.

Ireou-sama : You think that? Thanks! Though I think my revenge plans for Tsuna are kinda offensive for humanity, but its needed. Thanks for reviewing.

Yuu3 : You know, the first time you said "I love you" I was thinking if you're pregnant. No offense, just stating it. But thanks for reviewing!

saruko : Haha, sorry, I meant that until I earn 40 reviews but this time's an exception. I just got 100 reviews. So this is early. Thanks for reviewing!

Inoko-chi : Yes! Even I'm laughing while writing it! Reborn really is evil. Its necessary for the world's number 1 hitman. Plus, I feel bad if I don't make him write his will. Thanks for reviewing!

And also thank you to these people :

AkaiNamida, Swanfrost15, shoujogirlfan, feressaloveyaoi, taciana, long live marshmallows, Hayate The Soul Reaper, xxYuunaxx, Kaze-07, , Miyanoai, Hisawa Kana, Infinitecity, KitsuneNaru, Otaku97, Kitsura E, Psychotetic, Bluelup28, Haruka Shizuka, mi-chan94, Kiseu, hillgrey, MissDinosaur, meledie, cLaRiShA, Fanelight, Otaku97, Kitsura E, Juusan13, CieloTwins001, Just Wait And See, Aubrey09, ti-quan-doe, NeverTalks, Kiseu, CristalloCrystal, YaoiFreak1022, misteriosayuri, silvertwilightgemini, AngelHonoreku, Insnse, taciana, Athena's lil' Girl, AzureKurashin, Rio Sawada, Alla-17, TotalAmuto, XBlackCat13X, Taira-keimei, Neko9406, lulielor, crimson-angel08, vickibla, Hakkyou Kuusou, 12animecat, novvy, kuroyukihime2, shimaxkutau, KhRfan12

And specially thanks for ILoveWriting07 for making me yell "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO. NO. NO. NO!" Just because she hit the 100th review goal and I'm still writing. Yes, _really_ thank you.

**Everyone, I appreciate the things you've done. I hope you could read my other stories too. Thanks!  
**

**I don't own Akira Amano but she owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
**

**Hajimaru!**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Squalo and Dino

* * *

Shimoto stared at the crowd of people on Third Street, where most girls go to and shop, and most mothers buy their products and get the freshest fish, meat and vegetables. He sighed. He's supposed to have fun and play in the arcade with his friends but unfortunately, he have to help his father sell fish to people.

"Um, excuse me, how much is this fish?"

Shimoto snapped his head up to look at the girl who spoke, she was of his age and has red hair and dark blue eyes. "Eh? Ah, yeah, that...that's 1100 yen per kilogram."

"Then give me three, please."

He nodded and took three salmons, dropped it in a plastic and handed it to her as she handed the money to him. "Thank you, please buy again."

She nodded too as she walked away._ If only girls like that would come here everyday..._ He sighed again.

"Shimoto."

He turned his head to the direction of the voice. "Old man."

His father frowned at it. "Do me a favor, take this to the old woman at the fifth street, she wasn't able to take it. And tell he that my dept has been paid."

Shimoto grinned. "Sure, sure."

His father glared lightly at him. "And no escaping, I'll tell your mom if you do."

The boy's face fell. "Yeah, sure." He took the paper bag his father has been holding and turned to go out.

"No escaping!" His father yelled.

"Che."

* * *

As he walked down the street, a guy in front of him stopped him. The guy was blond, has a sheepish look an his face and is wearing a green jacket. He glared at him. His father needs him home fast.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

The guy is not affected and just stared at him. Shimoto repeated his question. The guy blinked and that look returned. "Ah, yeah, I was hoping you could show me where this is."

The guy handed him his phone. There were words on it. "There are directions here, why do you need my help?"

The guy laughed lightly, "Yeah, about that, I keep asking people where this is and they give me directions, but when I look for the place, I keep getting lost. So I was hoping you could guide me?" He gave another laugh.

Shimoto looked at the directions again and noticed that its near the place he's going. He shrugged. _Might as well help._ "Fine. Come with me."

They walked in sience for a few seconds before the guy broke it. "Let's introduce first. I'm Dino Cavallone. What's your name, kid?" The guy took out his hand, not stopping in walking.

Shimoto looked at it suspiciously then at the guy's face. Then he raised his own hand and shook it. "Yamusaka Shimoto."

Dino grinned, "Nice to meet you, Shimoto-kun."

They continued walking. Shimoto asked something. "You a foreigner?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I've been in Japan...5 times?"

"What for?"

"I'm here to visit my little brother."

"Why is he here?"

Dino laughed, "Yeah, he's not really my blood brother."

Shimoto raised an eyebrow. "Then what is he?"

Dino looked up the sky and scratched the back of his head. "Hmm...How should I tell you..."

Shimoto stared at him. Waiting for the answer.

"He's kinda my...sympathy brother?"

"..."

"..."

"...What?" Shimoto deadpanned.

"Well, he has the same fate as me, and we were both...tortured...and tutored. And well, you know."

Shimoto looked at him for a moment and stepped a little away.

Dino noticed this. "Wait! We're not _that_! No! Hell no!" He yelled while waving his arms up. A few people noticed them and gave them looks.

Shimoto blushed, "The hell, man! You don't have to yell that."

Dino blushed too as he put his arms down. "I was just saying that we were forced by our parents by the same tutor. And its like hell every day." _Literally._

"Hmm..." Shimoto looked around. "I think we're here." They both looked around.

"Ah, there they are!"

"They? Who's they-" Shimoto spotted a group of strong looking guys in front of him.

A middle aged guy in a suit ran to them, waving his hand. Shimoto noticed Dino wave a hand too. "Romario!"

And suddenly, like hearing an alarm, all the guys in suits suddenly started running towards them.

"BOSS!"

For some reason, Shimoto felt weird, funny, and cliche with this situation. Now all you have to add is a sunset at the back, beside the beach and a group of crying guys...

"The hell- we have to run Dino-san. They're coming after us!"

BOOM!

...and a mood breaker, it became stupid.

"Ah, it seems my tutor started it again."

Shimoto yelled in surprise as he saw something explode in front of a house.

"What was that!"

"Boss! You took your time, we were getting worried!" The group of guys stopped in front of them and laughed, the middle aged guy even stepped closer to Dino and greeted him.

Shimoto's jaw dropped. _What?_

"Yeah, I got lost. And this guy helped me."

Shimoto trembled at their stares but immediately got shocked when they thanked him.

"So, Shimoto-kun, should I help you with something? As thanks?"

Dino looked harmless enough, he even looked really cool but it didn't help the intimidating aura those guys were leaking out unconsciously.

Shimoto stood frozen for a minute, and laughed. "No, its okay! My destination is just near. I'm okay! Ahahaha..."

Dino laughed too. "Well, suit yourself. Thanks again, kid."

Of course, everyone would expect someone with guys as big and scary as that to enter a mansion but Shimoto almost fell on his feet when he watched Dino enter a normal looking house.

"Kid? You gonna pass?"

One of the men asked him.

Shimoto eyed the men littered street. The house he's going to is just beside the one Dino entered. He glanced at the man, he looks nice enough. "Um, yes...please." He gulped.

The men, thankfully, let him pass. As he was just passing the house Dino entered, he caught the words "Sawada" from the name plate and a gleam of a gun from one of the men.

He immediately walked faster and continuously pressed the doorbell of the house of the old woman. An old woman yelled at him as she exited the house and he only pushed the plastic bag to her and ran away.

* * *

Shimoto got scared for the whole morning and it was now night. He sat on a chair beside the fishes and stared at the girls who pass by, often whistling to them. Some looked at him with distaste and some plainly ignored him.

He sighed again. _I'm so bored. _A loud sound suddenly rang out.

A flashed of silver appeared in the crowd. And Shimoto followed it. A woman, probably a model with her height, with long silver hair and wearing all black stood across the street. Her back to him so he can't see her face.

Shimoto whistled quietly as he eyed the woman, after all, he is still a boy.

Then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock when he saw the one in front of the silver haired woman.

His gravity-defying brown hair and that same useless expression on his face.

Dame-Tsuna stood in front of the model with a scared look. _Heh, probably turned down._

Then suddenly, the model grabbed Dame-Tsuna's collar, leaned down and-

Shimoto stood up and knocked his chair down. "WHAT?" An expression of horror on his face.

They were kissing. Well, that's what it looked like to him anyways.

Let's backward a little...

* * *

_"S-Squalo?"_

_"VOOIII. Trash."  
_

_"Wha-What are you doing here?"  
_

_Squalo smirked at him. "Unfortunately, I have a mission here in Japan. I just finished it."  
_

_"A-A-A mission?" Tsuna thought for a moment. Then backed away quickly till he hit the wall. "Tha-That means You just-"  
_

_"Yeah, have to silence someone. Anyway, I was just going to that idiot Takeshi and tell him something but fortunately (unfortunately for Tsuna), I spotted you."  
_

_"A-and?"  
_

_"Tell this to him will you?" Squalo grabbed his shirt's collar and leaned down, his face almost close to Tsuna's. He said in a quiet, intimidating and scary voice. "Tell him that by the time I come back and he still hasn't improved, I'll cut his throat." Jut to emphasize, Squalo raised his sword to Tsuna's face.  
_

_Tsuna nodded quickly.  
_

_"Good. Now, I have to go, I'll be late for my flight." Squalo pushed him away and turned to go away from him.  
_

At least he's gone..._ Tsuna looked at his retreating back with fear and ran home._

* * *

Shimoto watched Dame-Tsuna in the morning as he walked out of the classroom. _What do girls and guys see in_ _him? _He frowned but grinned when he thought up a plan.

He signaled his friends to watch him as they gave him confused faces. "Trust me." His friends glanced at Dame-Tsuna and also grinned.

He took his thermos and walked casually towards Tsuna, and bumped into him.

"HIEE!"

Shimoto 'accidently' poured hot water on his shirt. He smirked as he watched his work. "Sorry bout that."

He heard peals of laughter from the students.

"You...I'll kill you for doing that to Jyuudaime!"

Oops, he forgot Gokudera.

"Hahaha, its not his fault, its just an accident. Right, _Shimoto-kun_?"

And Yamamoto.

"Yeah, sorry bout that, Tsuna. I didn't mean it." he laughed nervously.

"Its okay." Tsuna gave him a weak smile. "Its not his fault."

Gokudera glared at him but just "Tch"ed.

He walked back to his friends who were holding their stomachs.

"Hahaha, that was the best!"

"You're almost beaten there, Shimoto."

"But I didn't right?" Shimoto smirked, now that was payback. For whatever happened.

He faced the direction of Tsuna again. "SORRY!"

He grinned but it faded when he heard something.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hiee!"

"Clean up that mess."

"Yes, sir!"

Shimoto slowly walked back to Tsuna. When he was in front of him, he stopped. "Ne, could you...repeat what the teacher said?"

"Eh? Oh, um, 'Clean up that mess'?"

Both Tsuna's and Shimoyo's friends quieted as they watched them.

"No. The other one."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"..."

"..."

"...Your name?"

Tsuna gave a small nod.

"Oh."

And Shimoto fainted.

* * *

**Yay! Finished! I love-hate you people who made the reviews higher to the point of 100 when I'm not finished yet! Kinda...**

**Then, on to the next special chapter! Yay! No sleeping early for now! Yay! Why am I yaying! Yay!  
**

**Then, please don't forget to review...  
**

**Or else, you won't read the next chapter for a long time...Just joking!  
**

**Well, the special eye catching review arrow is in the next chapter but just review!  
**

**.**

**Or else...  
**

**.**

**Haven't I said that before?  
**


	6. Varia's Curiosity

**Summary **: The ordinary people are getting suspicious, Dame-Tsuna is getting a bit popular... Okay, maybe a little bit too popular. They're ranging from love at first sight, the weird and the plain insane. And Tsuna is showing it to them unconsciously. Finally, its pay back time.

**Since this is a special two chapter, the first half on the other side, no need to thank people and let's just start. And warning, this one is special. And different.**

**And the timeline in the story is just after the Arcobaleno arc, so Flan is here.  
**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't own me or Akira Amano, though its still owned by Akira Amano.  
**

* * *

Special Chapter : Varia's Curiosity

* * *

Bel yawned at the boredom in the Varia mansion, even though the fight with the Arcobaleno curses just ended, nothing changed. Of course, it became boring when Fran's not here and just outside. He thought of just sleeping on the couch while watching TV.

A ring rang out of the room. Bel glanced at the telephone and frowned. "Shut up." he mumbled, like its going to follow him. Bel thought of destroying the phone but just decided to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"This is the mailing company and, um, is someone named Belphegor there?"

"What do you want, peasant?"

"Uh, yeah, there's a package here for you from someone named Reborn and we can't find your home address so we can't deliver it to you."

_Reborn?_ Bel frowned more. _Oh, that Reborn._ He smirked. "No need, peasant. The prince will just pick it up from you." Then he hang up.

He stood up and walked out of the room, bumping on Mammon on the way.

"Bel."

Bel stopped and looked up, well, at least in front of him since Mammon is floating. "What?"

"Know where everybody went?"

Bel frowned. "The commander was on an emergency mission in Italy, he'll be back shortly. Fran's outside. Boss is in his room. Luss-nee is cooking and I'm out of here."

Mammon stared at him.

As an after thought, Bel added as he grinned, "Forget the other idiot."

Mammon nodded and went his(?) way.

Bel stared at his back, and threw a knife, which Mammon dodged. "Boring." He walked down the parking basement and took his car.

A white BMW. It sparkles in the sunlight and not a dust on it. He rode it and turned on the music.

_[1]ORE no senaka no yattsu no PARABORA wa doko ni nigetemonogashi wa shinai_

_Raimei todoroku sono isshun de ichigeki hissatsu no REVI BORUTA  
_

_BOSSU no bujo-  
_

Bel immediately stopped the music and stared at the player hard. He wasn't even looking at the road as he pressed the accelerating pedal_._

"Oi! Watch where you're going!"

In Bel's airconditioned car and soundproof glass, he probably heard nothing. He took out the CD, he just stared and looked at it while frowning.

Bel lowered the window of his driver seat and looked out the blue sky...

"Ah, what a horrible day."

...and threw the CD out the window.

He rolled up the window and looked in front.

"Who put that CD in my car anyway?"

He looked for music in the CD cases in the car and found one, grinning as he stared at it. He opened the CD case, letting go of the steering wheel.

"Son of a-, the hell you idiot!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Hello? Officer? There's a drunk driver driving in-"

"Hello? 911? Please call an ambulance, someone just cras-"

He put the CD in the player and turned it on high volume.

_[2]Help me Help me Help me_

_Bloody hell Bloody Heaven BLOODY BEL_

Bel grabbed the steering wheel as he watched the road and car crashes.

"Something's missing..."

He thought for a moment, while watching the scene in front of him. He rolled down the window.

BOOM!

"Kyaaaa!"

"NO!"

"My son!"

"My leg!"

"MY HOOOUUUSEE!"

Then his grin became larger. "Perfect."

And thus, this is what happened when he went to town and back.

* * *

"Senpai, What are you doing?" Fran peeked beside the door.

"None of your business, peasant."

"Ah, could it be? You got porn books delivered?"

A tick mark appeared on Bel's forehead. "No."

"Or possibly body parts you'll eat at night, while drinking blood and listening to anguish cries of people suffering?"

Bel grabbed three knives from somewhere and threw it at the direction of Fran, which two missed and one hitting his hat. "No."

"Ouch. Senpai, that hurt." Fran said in a deadpanned voice, removing the knife from his hat and bending it. "Mammon will be angry when he sees the knife marks on the door."

Bel frowned. "Just shut up."

Fran entered the room and stood beside him, both looking at the package on the table. "What is that?"

At first, Bel didn't answer. But shortly after, he replied. "A delivery from Reborn."

Fran rubbed his chin.

"Why are you rubbing my chin, peasant?"

"Ah, that's because my chin is occupied at the moment."

Bel slapped Fran's hand away and looked at him, Fran's chin is placed on the table. They stared at each other for a moment. Bel threw another knife at his hat.

"Ouch." Fran removed the knife and threw it out the window. "Anyway, senpai, why aren't you opening it?"

"It's from Reborn, you idiot peasant."

Fran stared at the package and moved to grab it. Immediately, a knife appeared between his fingers, near his hand.

"Don't you dare touch the prince's." Bel glared at him.

"I understand."

Bel touched the package and removed it's brown wrapping.

Inside is a kind of transceiver and a note. Bel read what's on it.

_"Dear Varia,_

_I just found out something interesting. By the time you opened this, its lunch time right? This inside is something you might find out about your commander, Squalo. Hope you have fun.  
_

_From Reborn  
_

_P.S. This message will be destroyed in 5 seconds."  
_

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno, it read at the bottom, _5..._

_4...  
_

_3...  
_

_2...  
_

_1."_

The paper burst into flames. Bel watched as it turned into ashes. "How did he do that?" he asked in a slightly amused voice.

"Dunno..."

Now they stared at the transceiver. And stared at each other. Bel smirked. "About captain, huh?"

"Stupid long-haired strategy captain, Squalo Superbi." Fran's eyes twinkled.

They both grabbed the device at the same time. Bel glared at Fran while smirking. "Let go, peasant."

"Reborn said its for _us_."

Bel pulled. "Its sent for the prince."

Fran pulled. "The_ fake_ prince does need to share."

Bel pulled with both hands. "I am _not_ afake prince." He gritted his teeth.

"Then, a fallen prince."

Bel pulled out a knife, thinking of stabbing Fran. Fran dodged, still keeping his hand on the device. Bel pulled another three knives and threw them. Fran still dodged. Bel gave a pull on his strings and the knives targeted the back of Fran. Fran jumped, still holding and Bel caught the knives between a hand. He threw them again and Fran still dodged.

"Mu~ What's happeni- Wa!"

Both Bel and Fran stopped for a moment, to look at Mammon. Mammon dodged the knives and is now starring at the marks on the door, in anger.

"More destruction, more payment, less money." He mumbled. Mammon turned to glare at them. "And what you're doing is just that. If you don-"

_"...zzz...silver haired model..."_

Mammon stared at the thing in their hands. An unknown voice coming out of it. Bel must've clicked the 'on' button. "What is that?"

Bel pulled the transceiver from Fran's hands so suddenly that Fran let go of it. "A transceiver from Reborn."

"Senpais, doesn't 'silver haired model' kinda reminds you of long haired commander?" Fran spoke up.

Bel and Mammon glanced at each other but realized he was right. "Reborn said its about Squalo." Bel smirked as he placed the transceiver on the table.

Mammon floated to them. Moving closer to the device to hear clearer.

_"...shhh...dating her..."_

"Her? Isn't Squalo a 'he'?" Mammon asked in a questioning tone.

"Maybe its someone else." Bel said, disappointed. "There goes blackmail material."

"Or maybe Commander Squalo is actually a girl." Fran deadpanned, still staring at the transceiver, not noticing the stares he's being given.

"I saw him naked, once." A familiar voice said behind them. Everyone turned to look and saw Levi standing by the door. "What are you all doing, anyway?"

.

.

.

"Could you make the volume higher, peasant?" Bel turned to Fran.

"On it, senpai." Fran saluted.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!"

"Go die somewhere, perverted pedo." Fran shouted over his back.

"You..."

_"...zzz...shh...EH?...shh...dating Squalo?..."_

"Isn't that whats-his-name right-hand man of the scum?"

"Its official, long-haired captain is gay." Fran said.

"When is it unofficial?"

"When he met boss." Mammon pipped in.

"Xanxus-sama is not gay!"

_"...Squalo...is..shh...Tsuna...dating him?...shh...zzz..."_

"Isn't that the stupid scum who defeated boss?" Levi jaw dropped.

"That was just Yamamoto speaking." Fran said.

"He even defeated boss in getting Captain Squalo."

"Maybe the Tenth really is superior."

"What do you trash mean?"

Everyone turned to the direction of the door for a second time. Xanxus stood there, looking pissed, well, he always looks pissed.

"What do you to-be-dead scums mean?" he repeated.

"Uh oh." Bel looked nervous, his wavering grin plastered on his face.

"Who said that?" Mammon asked, floating a bit down and away.

"Xanxus-sama, I will never say that!" Levi groveled on Xanxus's feet.

Everyone slowly looked at Fran. "Ah, did I say that out loud?" Fran immediately crouched and covered his head when he saw Xanxus pull his X-guns out. Xanxus fired and missed.

"You fucking scum!"

Then he paused.

_"...zzz...shh...kissed him...Squalo and Tsuna...Jyuudaime...zzz..."_

"What the fuck is that?"

"Um, yeah, Reborn sent that." Fran immediately said.

"The hell did that say?"

"Its zzz...shh...kissed him...Squalo and Tsuna...Jyuudaime...zzz..."

The room became deathly silent. You could practically hear the sizzling of Lussuria's cooking on the other side of the mansion (he's still cooking?).

_"...zzz...a date?...Tsuna actually turned him down...shh..."_

"Hey, isn't that Reborn?" Bel asked.

"Reborn might be telling the truth." Mammon said.

"Don't worry, Xanxus-sama, Captain Squalo is still yours. He just said that trash turned him down."

"Or maybe he's lying." Fran added.

Another silence spread. Then Xanxus kicked Levi. "The fuck? You think I'm gay?" he said quietly.

Everyone paled.

"Yes." Fran said out loud. "Oops, I did it again."

Xanxus glared at them full force. "Say that again."

"Good job, Fran, you just made us just being cooked to fish fry." Bel said to him as he backed down.

"Thanks, Senpai, when we die, please remember this..."

Bel looked at him.

"...I hate you and I hope you go to hell." Fran stared at him as Bel nodded once.

"You too, froggy."

"Boss, I never thought of that." Mammon declared, hiding at the back of Levi as they both backed away.

Xanxus raised his gun. "Too late." And pointed at them.

* * *

"VOIIII! WHERE ARE EVERYBODY!" Squalo wandered the Varia hall, looking for the others. He opened a door which lead to the TV room and saw a big hole. _Probably from that bastard of a boss._

He closed the door and wandered the halls again.

"Ah, Squ-chan!"

He turned around and saw Lussuria, holding a tray of curry. "VOII, Where are the shitty brats?"

"Hmm, dunno, I just heard a big explosion a while ago. You want some curry?"

Squalo eyed the curry. "No, later."

He turned around and wandered again.

He turned on the next corner and bumped on Bel.

"What happened to you?"

Bel has bruises on his face and he looked dirty. "Boss hit me."

"And what cause?"

Bel didn't answer and just stared at him.

"Never mind I asked." he waved it of and got on his way.

Bel turned around to his retreating back and yelled. "Good luck on your moving over party!"

Squalo turned around to ask him but he was already gone. "What was that about?"

He walked again and spotted Fran next. "VOII! Did you know where boss went?"

He watched as Fran stopped suddenly and stared him in the eye. Squalo stepped forward, Fran stepped back. He stepped forward again, he stepped backward again.

"I dunno."

"What happened to you? Got into a fight?"

"I dunno."

"VOII! Why are you avoiding me?"

"I dunno."

Squalo just decided to ignore him and look for another Varia member.

"I never knew you're that kind of person."

Did Fran just whisper something to him? _Probably the wind. _Squalo shrugged and continued his way.

He spotted Mammon's room and decided to ask him. He opened the door and saw Mammon on his bed. Mammon saw him too.

"VOII! You know where that scum boss is?"

"Hmm, thanks for the material, Strategy Captain Squalo."

Squalo raised an eyebrow. "What material?"

"You know, about you being turned down and the ki-" He began but got cut off.

"Squalo!" Levi's voice was heard. The door slammed open and there stood Levi with his parabolas around him. "I'm going to kill you!"

"VOIII! LEVI? What the fuck do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

Levi yelled a war cry and his parabolas started to shoot a lightning. The room exploded.

"MU~ YOU IDIOTS! NOW I HAVE MORE REPAIRS!"

Squalo slipped out of the commotion, the smoke screening his escape.

"WHAT'S WITH PEOPLE HERE?" He shouted.

He ran to a random direction. _I have no time for this._

He ran for a few minutes, occasionally hearing Levi's explosion and some screams. He grabbed a door handle, opened it and slammed it close. He pressed his ear to hear an angry Levi passing by, a pissed off Mammon mumbling, an irritated Bel looking for fish to kill and an amused Fran passing by.

When he heard the noise gone, he sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?"

Squalo jumped at the voice and immediately looked at the source of it. He found Xanxus sitting on the chair in front of the veranda, drinking wine.

"I've been looking for you for the entire time, you shitty boss." Squalo massaged the bridge of his nose as he walked towards him.

"Oi, scum, I have something to ask..." Xanxus said casually with curiosity in his voice.

Squalo looked up. "What?"

"Is it true?"

So, the shark looked for the tuna fish to kill when he heard the next sentences.

* * *

Omake : Why Bel wanted a white BMW

Bel arrived at the mailing company. He stood beside his white car as he waited for someone, finally, a guy in blue and white arrived holding a package.

"Here is your package, sir." The guy smiled as he handed the package.

Bel frowned as he eyed the guy. "I don't like your face and clothes."

The guy sweat dropped. "Um...What,sir?"

"And I need something on my car..."

"Eh? What?"

Bel pulled out a knife as the guy looked in horror. He slit his throat, spilling his blood on the hood and side of the car.

Bel looked at his car, the blood red stood up on the white. He grinned.

"Now that's better."

He got in the car and drove home. Some people who he passed by think its real blood while most think its paint, but they all feel its very creepy.

In the news that evening, a body has been reported in front of a mailing company.

"Ne, stupid senpai, isn't that your paint on TV?"

Bel looked up and smirked, "Oh yeah. His blood was really dark but it really fits my car, right?"

"You're a sick excuse of a living creatur- I mean a human."

* * *

**Yay! Finished! So everyone! Please review!**

**Then the notes up there :  
**

**[1] That was Levi's character song, Raigeki no Levi, its weird but a good song. It's album is The Varia Songs.  
**

**[2] That was Bel's character song, Bloody Bel, sung by the TYL him. Blue-Rivale  
is the album.  
**

**Okay finished. Please review, tell me what you think about it.  
**

**I love reviews so give some to me. But if  
**

**you don't I won't update. I love all you do  
**

**and all you say, I don't mind those comm-  
**

**ts but please no flames...  
**

**So  
**

**give  
**

**me  
**

**reviews  
**

**because  
**

**I  
**

**love  
**

**them  
**

**and  
**

**so  
**

**I  
**

**can  
**

**update.  
**

**LOOK  
**

**DOWN  
**

**THERE  
**

**!  
**

**\/**

.


	7. The CEDEF Members and Colonello

**Summary **: The ordinary people are getting suspicious, Dame-Tsuna is getting a bit popular... Okay, maybe a little bit too popular. They're ranging from love at first sight, the weird and the plain insane. And Tsuna is showing it to them unconsciously. Finally, its pay back time.

**I am so sorrry! I got projects everyday, track and field every Saturday, I quit that now but my body still hurts, I can't even stand up! So, I'm really sorry for the late update! And so, I'll just skip to the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 7 : The CEDEF Members and Colonello

* * *

Tsuna yawned, his mouth opened wide. It was raining for a while now so they're in the classroom eating their food for their break. For some reason, he said, "I feel something bad's gonna happen."

Gokudera looked up at him with alert eyes, "Jyuudaime, is someone going to attack us?"

Yamamoto stopped eating his onigiri.

Tsuna straightened. "No, I just felt like blurting that out. And if something really happens, we could take care of each other, right?" He attempted a smile, but failed. Gokudera and Yamamoto still looked uneasy.

Tsuna picked up his bottle and sipped a bit, checking if Bianchi put anything suspicious on it. When he found none, he drank it.

The classroom door slammed open, along with a loud but tiny voice that yelled to the room, "Everybody, tomorrow is CEDEF Day!"

Tsuna spitted water to Gokudera's face. "WHAT?" He looked at the person who said that, seeing Reborn in his Professor Boreen costume. "Reborn?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Hey, isn't CEDEF the place where your father works Tsuna?"

Gokudera stopped wiping his face with a towel. "You baseball-idiot! Don't reveal confidential information like that!" He angrily shouted at him.

Yamamoto laughed. "Sorry." Everyone sweatdropped.

Reborn stood on the teacher's desk with all his glory. "I got permission from the principal to hold that day." He gave a smirk to Tsuna.

"HIIEEE! B-But Reborn, I thought CEDEF is...you know..." he whispered.

"Yes, its short for the **C**ommunity of **E**xtremely **D**umb **E**rratic **F**athers." He deadpanned.

Everyone who heard fell of their chair.

"Hahaha, I never knew that was the meaning of CEDEF." Yamamoto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

Gokudera shouted curses at Yamamoto. "You idiot! Whatever Reborn-san says, its true! If that's the meaning of CEDEF, then that's the meaning of it!"

_I'm sure that's not it..._Tsuna facepalmed.

"Anyone who skips or doesn't show up with their fathers, will get tortu-tutored, after school." Reborn casually said, like he didn't nearly said _tortured._ Reborn looked at Tsuna straight in the eye.

Tsuna shivered, he felt like Reborn is talking to him. He felt the impending doom coming.

* * *

CEDEF Day, the day Tsuna dreaded the moment he heard the news. He was sure that Reborn planned something for him.

In the morning, he keeps shivering. Thinking of his father.

_What should I do if dad shows up? Worse, what if dad shows up in a suit? With a gun? Probably not a gun but he'll look like from mafia!_

He sighed.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera walked beside him, looking worried.

"I'm fine, Gokudera. Just...nervous." They walked side by side to school. Yamamoto can't join them since his father and him got ahead earlier.

Gokudera put his hands in his pockets. Tsuna caught it on the corner of his eye.

"Are you nervous, Gokudera?" He asked with interest.

Gokudera blushed, "Yes." After all, he hasn't seen his father for so long. Tsuna stifled a laugh. Gokudera blushed. "Sorry Jyuudaime, I just got the craving for a smoke when I'm nervous."

"No, I was just thinking we're the same. But please don't smoke."

When they went to class, they paused in front of the door. Tsuna gulped. Wishing his father won't show up at the same time wishing he would because he's afraid of Reborn's tortures.

He slid the door open. He scanned the room for a hint of blond hair, when he found none, he sighed. But immediately shivered when he thought of what Reborn would do to him.

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime, I also don't have a father with me!" Gokudera reassured with a grin.

_Gokudera, you shouldn't be proud of that._ Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Hayato." A man's voice said from the crowd of people.

Gokudera cringed and suddenly had a scary face on him. He slowly turned around and glared at a man wearing a suit and has a mustache, he looked as tall as anyone and looked like a simple CEO if it weren't for the slightly intimidating aura.

"Old man."

The man gave a small smile at him.

Gokudera immediately turned to look at Tsuna, kneeled and banged his head to the ground. "I'm really sorry, Jyuudaime! My father is here so I'm really sorry!"

Everyone in the room stopped what their doing and turned to look at them.

"Wait! Gokudera! Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself and it's okay if you have your father here."

"It's okay, Jyuudaime, I'll kick him outta here." He declared as he stood up and took out some dynamites.

"What?" Tsuna immediately rushed after Gokudera. "Wait! Gokudera, I didn't mean that!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Yamamoto stepped out from the crowd with a laugh. "What are you doing? Are you going to play some fireworks again?"

Gokudera redirected his attention to Yamamoto. "It's not fireworks, you baseball-idiot!"

Yamamoto laughed again. "Maa, maa. So is he your father, Gokudera?"

"Che." He straightened up as Tsuna sighed in relief, and hid his dynamites in god-knows-where. "Yeah, this is my father, Gokudera Corradeo."

_If he's Gokudera's father, and Gokudera's the son of...That means-_

"Hahahaha, does that mean you're the boss of-" Tsuna slapped a hand on Yamamoto's mouth.

Tsuna laughed uneasily.

Corradeo looked at Tsuna, Tsuna gulped at his presence. Then suddenly, the man smiled and knelt.

"Decimo, I am so glad to see you." Corradeo took his right hand and kissed the tip of his fingers.

"...Eh?" There was a moment of silence as every person's (except Yamamoto and his father) mouth dropped in shock.

Corradeo looked up at him with twinkling eyes as he smiled kindly.

"...What just happened?" Tsuna deadpanned.

Corradeo looked clueless at him.

Gokudera stepped beside his father. "I knew it..." he said seriously.

Tsuna snapped his head at him. "Knew what, Gokudera-kun?"

"...Old man..."

Corradeo looked at his son. "Yes, Hayato?"

"...You should kiss Jyuudaime's feet."

"...HAAAAH?" Tsuna stepped backward.

"Okay." Corradeo replied.

"What did Gokudera-san say?" whispered a student.

"He just said to his old man to kiss Dame-Tsuna's feet?" Whispered another.

"Seriously?"

"Is it a greeting in Italy?" Yamamoto said, looking curious.

"Probably, should you kiss Tsuna's feet too, Takeshi?" Asked Tsuyoshi, looking really interested.

"You should, baseball-freak! It's the only form of respect to give to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto, already at his knees.

Yamamoto shrugged and grinned as he also kneeled in front of Tsuna.

"Wait! What are you doing? Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-san! Wait!" Tsuna yelled frantically as he waved his arms up and down and back off quickly, he hit the wall and was cornered.

_Please...Why is my life like this? Why?_

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Reborn interrupted (again) in his Mr. Riboyama costume. "Time to start kil-class." He yelled.

_Was Reborn going to say 'killing'?_ Tsuna looked at the arcobaleno with disbelief. Reborn just stared back at him.

"Tch." Gokudera stood up quickly but hesitatingly as he looked at Tsuna, slightly ashamed.

Corradeo also stood up and went back to his posture earlier.

Yamamoto laughed and stood up. "Do we need to kiss Tsuna's feet soon?"

Gokudera still stared at Tsuna with a troubled expression, making him uneasy. After a few moments..."I'LL KISS YOUR FEET NOW JYUUDAIME!" He got prepared to kneel.

"Wait! Gokudera! You don't need to!"

"Are you sure, Jyuudaime?"

"Yeah...Really, really, positively a 100% sure."

Gokudera slowly stood up with a smile on his face. "If Jyuudaime says so."

"Cut the loyalty crap scene and lets start training...studying." Said Reborn.

Everyone snapped out of the shock and returned to their seat slowly, very slowly-

A shot rang out. "Move it if you don't want to die."

So, let's just speed up the story. A few minutes of hell later, Tsuna slumped on his chair, looking burned. But he is, by electricity.

"Wrong. What is the answer, Kanzi?" Reborn's threatening voice echoed in the silent room.

A gulp sounded out, followed by the scratching of the chair as the boy stood up. "Um, 48?"

Reborn nodded. Kanzi sighed and sat down.

There was a deathly silence. No one moved as Tsuna recovered, Gokudera just sat by his chair, his hand under his chin. Yamamoto is doing the same with a grin on his face. But no one still moved.

A sweat rolled down on Tsuna's forehead. "Um, Reborn? What-"

"That is a really long time."

And suddenly, a whirling sound was deafening the occupants. Gokudera stood up quickly, along with Yamamoto, their boxes held in their hands. Tsuna also stood up and immediately looked outside the window, seeing a helicopter disappearing away from them.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Yamamot whispered from behind him.

"I don't know."

"Is it the enemy, Jyuudaime?"

"No...It's...something else..."

"What is it?"

A loud sound erupted from the corridors.

"What is that?" A student asked.

"I don't know!"

"Is it an earthquake?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera raised their boxes up. "No." Tsuna suddenly said, stopping them. "It's harmless-"

The door slammed open. "TSUNA~"

"-or probably not."

Standing just outside is the great CEDEF leader, Sawada Iemitsu, with his construction disguise around him complete with a shovel. He was grinning widely and is prepared to pounce on him. Which, he did.

"Oof!" Tsuna fell on his butt as his father rubbed his cheek on him. "D-Dad? What are you doing here?"

"The others gave me a vacation! Isn't it great?" He said joyfully as he pulled Tsuna up, still hugging him.

A few snickers interrupted in the room.

"Is that Dame-Tsuna's father? He's the same as him!"

"Seriously? A construction suit?"

"I thought it was an earthquake..."

"What an idiot..."

Tsuna blushed and pushed Iemitsu away. He glanced at Reborn who stood motionlessly. He furrowed his eyebrows. _I'm sure I know this part before..._

Suddenly Reborn spoke up. "Iemitsu, I'm glad you came here unharmed. I was preparing to torture your son if you haven't come, it was a disappointment."

TSuna squeaked. Iemitsu just laughed. "I'm so glad too. I came here as fast as possible."

"Not fast enough."

"Eh?" Tsuna said smartly.

Again, there was a loud sound coming from outside. But this time, it was from below. A black limo came speeding across the streets. It stopped in front of the school gate, it's tires squealing but still, it moved flawlessly. The door opened.

Every people in he room, and probably from all the school, looked out to the window. They spotted a black gakuran top fluttering in the wind standing in the middle of the courtyard, metal tonfas glittering in the sunlight. They shivered as Hibari Kyoya slowly walked (along with his infamous theme song) to the car.

Hibari stopped in front and waited. A woman's leg showed as she stepped out of the car. Hibari looked at her for a moment, nodded and walked away.

Everyone's jaw dropped. That is the only reaction to the scene if they saw it.

A shot rang in the room, the parents and students turned around to Reborn who is holding a gun, a shadow on his face. "No one moves an inch." His voice threatening yet calm.

"Wha-What's happening?" A very stupid student asked.

Reborn pointed his gun at him. "Are you sure you want to know?"

He gulped, looked around and saw the others nodding hesitantly, and nodded too.

"The mafia."

Everyone paled. Gokudera scowled, Yamamoto's expression turned serious, Tsuna gulped, the door (the poor abused door) slammed open yet again.

"Iemitsu." An alluring woman's voice said, pronouncing the name with each syllable more poisonous than the other. A black aura surrounding her as the light shone to her glasses. She is wearing an expensive suit that symbolizes her position.

Iemitsu paled and gulped, he attempted to smile and laugh but failed. "O-Ore-Oregano. W-What a c-coincidence finding you h-here. In my son's school. With a lot of civilians in. Celebrating a day...cheerfully?" He attempted to laugh again. "In my son's school. There's-a-lot-of-civilians-you-won't-kill-me-right?"

"I'm glad you have guts to skip paperwork, boss." She said with the same tone.

Yet again (how many times?) everyone's mouths dropped open.

"...Boss?" Kanzi spoke up. "As in boss? In a company? In-In MAFIA?"

Tsuna stepped in nervously. "I-I-Hahaha, We were just joking. Dad's not part of the mafia, right Gokudera? Yamamoto?"

He turned to look at them to see Gokudera bowing not low but enough to show respect. "Nice to see you again, External Adviser."

Yamamoto was waving his hand at him. "I'm glad you could make it, Tsuna's dad!"

"Iemitsu, so nice to see you here!" Corradeo patted his back lightly with a small smile.

"Wait! Wait-" Tsuna desperately tried to convince the students that his father is not part of the mafia.

"Oregano, did you get the idiot of a boss?" Another voice from outside said. A face appeared from beside Oregano.

Gokudera glared, "You!"

Yamamoto gave an uneasy grin and waved. "Yoh, Lal! What're you doing here?"

TYLLal Mirch looked up at them, she unusually wore a red and yellow kimono. She scowled and looked at her past students indifferently and glared at Iemitsu. "Let's drag the boss out of here already, I don't want-"

"Lal." A slightly high voice said.

Lal froze. She glared at Reborn who was holding a phone in his hands. "You..." She gritted her teeth, a blush flowing to her cheeks as she looked behind her to see a baby with blond hair and is wearing military clothes.

"What are you doing her, Lal, kora?" Colonello looked up at her, from his height, and sounded smug. "You look really cute wearing that kimono...very ladylike, kora."

Lal blushed fiercely, "Y-Y-You b-baka! I should be asking you! What are you doing here?!"

"Well..." He gave her a look over and peeked behind her. "...I got a call saying there's a surprise for me- Oh, Reborn! Thanks for the call by the way, kora!" He yelled when he spotted the said baby.

"I'll need payment by the end of the day." Reborn replied.

"Wha- You didn't tell me there'll be payments, kora!"

"I didn't?" Reborn faked surprise but everyone heard a faint mocking tone in his voice. "I must've forgotten. But you still need to pay."

"You-" He took out his rifle.

"Reborn-" Lal said menacingly.

"Iemitsu-"Oregano started.

"No killing-" Iemitsu started to back off.

"A fight-" Gokudera readied his box weapon.

"What-" Yamamoto looked around.

"WAIT-" Tsuna desperately yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Lal, Oregano, Colonello and Reborn shouted at Tsuna. Tsuna shrieked and backed off as the room turned deathly silent.

A small static echoed after a few moments from Oregano's waist. Oregano pulled it to her mouth sharply and all the while still glaring at Iemitsu. "What is it, Turmeric? I'm not finished yet." Everyone's attention is drawn to it.

_"Well...There's a new stack of papers coming in...We need the boss soon." _Oregano frowned and glared it.

Iemitsu visibly flinched. Oregano just sighed. "Fine, hang in there, I'll get the boss." She placed it back to her waist, looked up and..."Hey, where did the boss go?"

Every person, sans Reborn, stared at the empty space where Iemitsu stood a while ago before hearing the sound of another door being slammed shut.

Lal, Oregano and Colonello blinked before snapping out of their trance. "After him!"

The other door opened again and a tall Italian looking man with short brown hair wearing a suit stood. "Oregano-" he started.

"No time, Turmeric." She said as she pushed him and ran again. "The boss escaped again." She yelled after him. Colonello followed next without a word.

Lal turned to glare at Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. "The next time I see you three, I'll make sure you receive training." She sped after them too as the three shivered.

Turmeric blinked, looked at the occupants of the room and bowed lightly and ran after his fellow members.

The students and fathers stood frozen in the room as they absorbed the situation. Tsuna cried inside.

"Everyone looks here." Reborn suddenly said.

Everyone dumbfounded looks at Reborn, now back to his suit but without the fedora, showing his spiky hair and he wore dark sunglasses. He held a small silver pencil-shaped thing in his hands. There was a flash of light. He put the silver thing inside his jacket pocket along with the sunglasses.

Reborn looked at them straight in the eye and said, "Nothing of that happened, you just had a wild dream of mafia people. You are currently just being tortu-taught by Mr. Riboyama in this classroom and nothing of that crap happened." He jumped off the table and went out of the room, the people's stares followed him, he suddenly poked his head in and said with a smug voice. "And Sawada Tsunayoshi will be taking tutor lessons with me after school."

There was a long silence.

Tsuna's knees dropped and thudded on the floor.

_WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?_

* * *

Tsuna dodged another explosion just beside him. "HIEEEEEE!" _Too near, too near!_

"Wrong." Reborn's voice echoed through the clearing at the top of the mountain. "What is the longest river in the world?"

"I DON"T KNOW!"

Another bomb was set off. "Wrong, you pathetic excuse of a human being."

"GO JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted with a microphone and a really large stereo beside him.

Yamamoto stood beside him, his hands on his ear, still laughing. "When are we going to kiss Tsuna's feet?"

"WHY AM I BEING TORTURED?"

"Because you didn't have a dad on the CEDEF day." Reborn calmly said as he set off another bomb. "What is the smallest volcano in the world?"

"BUT DAD CAME!" Tsuna ran more, tripped, rolled, stood up and ran again while shrieking.

"Nothing of that happened, you just had a wild dream of mafia people."

"STOP THAT MEN IN BLACK IMPERSONATION!"

Another bomb exploded just in front of Tsuna.

Reborn smirked. "Wrong answer."

* * *

"Hmm...Maybe there's a sale at the shopping mall..." Arisa looked out the classroom window.

"Hurry up, Arisa, mom needs me home soon!"

Arisa looked behind her and shouted. "Coming! I'll just fetch my bag!" She calmly walked to her seat, wondering what happened earlier at class. _Maybe it's just a dream of mafia people...I mean, it's impossible that Dame-Tsuna's dad is a boss from mafia, right?_ She laughed at herself.

She walked towards the door, smiling, but stopped when she spotted something on the floor. She crouched and picked up the picture.

On the picture, there were eight people, all of them were smiling except for the blond haired guy at the corner. There were seven men and one woman who was blond and is standing beside a man with melon shaped hairstyle. There were three men sitting on the couch, one is a pink haired man with a tattoo on his cheek, at the other side is a black haired man with old priest clothing. In the middle is a blond spiky haired man with warm orange eyes, at his back is another man who is standing, wearing old, really really old japanese clothes. Way back, behind the japanese man is a green haired man who was about their age.

_I've seen them before somewhere..._

"Arisa!"

"I know!" She tucked the picture inside her bag and stood up, stomping to the door.

_It's probably not mine but..._She blushed fiercely.

"What happened to you?" Asked her friend.

"Nothing."

"Jeez, now mom's gonna..." Her friend babbled.

She looked down at her feet as they walked outside, still blushing.

_...I can't help it. They were hot._

* * *

**So...How was it? Was it good? Ugh...Arisa...I'm getting more uncreative (no, there's not a word like this) everyday. So please review! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! I feel bad but at least I updated! Right? Right?**

**I appreciate the reviews and the alerts and the favorites! I welcome all of them. I'm jolly now! Probably...**

**(Let me sleep! I'm begging all of you!)**


End file.
